cryptic passion
by Fruitfly-123
Summary: ai enma & ren ichimoko had been together for over two hundred years. but suddenly they find themselves having unfamiliar feelings for each other. a renXai fic. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**CRYPTIC PASSION**

A/N: This is my first jigoku shoujo fanfic. Warning! Rated M. There is mild LEMON. So read at your own risk. Also there might b mistakes & little spoilers. So feel free to point it out. Reviews r always welcome. I had this story in my head for a long time but had no time to write it down. I guess the story is sort of kuwaai, but whatever. RenXAi pairing. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own jigoku shoujo though I m madly in love with Ren.

Chap-1

She looked at him with a longing unknown to herself. She has never felt like this. The water droplets were sliding down his tight back. No one ever has felt this special.

It was a beautiful morning. Ai Enma was by the pond with her favorite ball when it fell in the pond. Its crystal-like surface reflected the wide blue sky but the ripples created made it seem wavy. She was going to get into the pond in her heavy kimono when she heard Ren Ichimoto coming.

"Mistress, do you need anything?" Ren said kindly. She seemed so petite.

"It's my ball. It fell into the pond." She said in a small voice.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Ren asked. His heart ached seeing that aloof face. He would do simply anything to make her feel how special she was, to make her feel anything……

"That would be very nice." Ai answered in an even smaller tone. She didn't want to bother anyone.

Ren laughed, "Its okay. I'll get it for you." Ren sat near the edge and stretched his hand. Ai sat beside him, curious. But the spoiled sphere did not respect his efforts & seemed to be drifting away further. He leaned further &

SPLASH!!

Ai got all wet from the water that splashed as Ren fell into the pond. She looked up & saw a wet Ren, standing in the knee-deep water, with a sheepish grin & the huge ball in his hands. He handed her the ball, "Now don't lose it again." He bent low to get face-to-face with her & wiped away a few strands of wet hair that clung to her porcelain skin. He was too close. Ai could feel his sweet breath on her mouth & she had a perfect view of his full pink lips as they said, "Mistress you are all wet". But she was not listening. She was lost in that god-like face. Those soft eyes, his high cheek-bones, the perfect lips which were curved into a smile now………

She felt like she had to touch him. She lifted her hand but before it could reach his face, he stood up & took off the wet sweat-shirt…right in-front of her… she could feel her face getting hot but she could not peel her eyes away. He was perfect. The tight abs, the smooth skin, droplets of water around his nipple. She licked her lips. It reminded her of the first time they had met. When she pulled out his sword form out of the rock, he just sat there, naked, holding her hand…. She didn't want to admit to herself, but she had been haunted by the image ever since. Suddenly Ren felt that he was being stared & the fact that he was bare-chest in-front of a girl became all too obvious. He turned around self-consciously to hide his blushing face…giving a mouth-watering view of his scrumptious back.

That's when she felt it…like something warm was dancing in the pit of her stomach. Two hundred years they've been together, but she has never felt like this. This didn't seem like the Ren she knew. The Ren she knew never made her feel this restless. But it was not possible. She was the Hellgirl. She was beyond mortal emotions. Then how come she felt like kissing Ren like he has never been kissed before.

Ren muttered something about "washing" & went inside, but his musky smell lingered & surrounded Ai. She was confused and helpless. She knew Ren was a total player. Though he didn't like anyone particularly, but he had a lot of flings in the past two hundred years. "Besides he would never like a school-girl like me." Ai caught herself thinking. She had to get her thoughts sorted. No way was she going to give anything away with Ren. He was just too precious. So if it meant that she had to avoid him to stop her obsolete thoughts about him, she would have to go through it.

End of Ch-1. please leave reviews. Pleeeeeezeee!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CRYPTIC PASSION**

A/N: Hia all!! Here is the second chapter. I would like to add some fluff, but I don't want to make it insensible. So have patience; it'll happen. Also don't return without leaving reviews…please!! Here we'll find out about Ren's thoughts. If you don't like something, lemme know & I'll change it.

Disclaimer: I don't own jigoku shoujo & never will… (Sob! sob!)

Chap-2

Ren eyed her again. She was sitting on the pavement in-front of their next client's house, while he was standing beside her. To everyone else she was the Hellgirl, the cold bearer of death, however to him she was everything but. But recently he felt like she was avoiding him. When they were together she would simply ignore his presence. It just didn't make any sense at all. He peeked at her again & saw her feline face staring up at him. He then looked down straight at her, a blush crept across her face & she hastily looked down, all of a sudden showing unnecessary interest at the cracks of the pavement.

Ren was about to say something when suddenly Hone-Onna appeared, "She wants to send him to hell because he took advantage of her best friend… but she seems to be lacking in courage…Looks like she has heard all about the consequences." She said casually. However when she noticed the uncomfortable shifting of blushing Ai & Ren whistling tunelessly, the corners of her mouth turned into a smile. This was bound to happen sooner or later. She knew how Ren simply worshiped Ai, & she was happy that finally Ren was receiving some sort of response from her. He truly deserved it. She hugged Ren & hooted happily, "Oh Ren! You are getting cuter with each passing day." Then she looked side-wise & her smile grew wider. Now it was just too obvious. There was an apparent frown on Ai's face; she clearly didn't like Hone-Onna getting so close to Ren.

On the other hand, Ren felt like he had been slapped square across his face. Hone-Onna should be arrested for this. He knew she was doing it on purpose, but why?? Why was she flirting with him in-front of Ai? Hone-Onna got closer; her whole body was pressed up against his. He felt like shoving her off, but he heard her whisper gleefully in his ear, "Ren, just look at her face & you'll pay me for doing this." Ren was confused, but nonetheless did what he was told & his heart swelled up in pleasure when he looked at Ai; she was standing & her eyes were gleaming with rage. Ai felt so mad at Hone-Onna. She resented her for being the one plastered on Ren. What is it that she's feeling…is this…… how it feels to be……envious…

Ren, with his years of experience with women, knew that look too well. Was it finally happening? Was the subject to his obsession possibly feeling something for him? Two hundred years…he has waited for two hundred years… His promiscuous lifestyle couldn't stop him to focus his passion for one person only. But he had to be sure about it. She seemed so naïve & pure; he didn't want to scare her.

End of Ch-2. So how was it? I wanted to write more but I'm too tired. Thnx for reading. You know what to do now. Please review if you want the next chapter…


End file.
